


Chess Club

by Miss_Black_Fox



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Plugs, College AU, M/M, chess club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Black_Fox/pseuds/Miss_Black_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Iron Bull, new to Haven Community College, hears of a chess club that no one knows much about besides the fact that it’s impossible to join and has only three members. Curious and sensing a challenge, Bull set out to find and join this exclusive club but learns that there’s more to it than just chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess Club

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting in my fic folder for ages. I really like it, but I havn't been able to write shit for ages now. So, I thought I'd post this so it won't waste away. I would like to continue it, but for now I'm happy sharing what I have. It's not super explicit, but I thought better to be safe then sorry.
> 
> If Solas seems a little out of character I'm using young!Solas for the fic. The Solas that was once a cocky bastard who thought he had the world at his finger tips.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

“Shit, know what this school needs?” Bull lounged back in a particularly large and comfy chair in the library, the only chair in the whole school that would allow it.

“More Qunari women?” Krem suggested helpfully.

Dalish stretched her hand up, “I know! More Qunari sized tables and chairs in the classrooms?”

Bull laughed, “Yes and yes, but what it really needs is a chess club. Playing against computers all the time gets boring.” Bull expected jeers and teasing for the nerdy idea but his guys didn’t laugh or say anything, not right away. 

“There is a chess club,” Stitches said. The others nodded along and leaned forward as though they were sharing a secret. Might as well been a secret as Bull heard nothing the this club. Stitches continued, “It’s just impossible to join. There’s only three guys in the club and they’re the reason just about no one else can join.”

Krem scoffed, “They’re not even an official club but since they compete the school lets them. That and one of the members has daddy’s money to keep the school complacent. He’s an Altus, of friggen course.” 

“But they’re reeaally good,” Dalish added. “Like, scary good. That one guy, Solas, he’s broken some kind of chess record and even beat a master when he was twelve. True story!”

“It’s only a rumor,” Skinner said, but Dalish, Rocky and Stitches looked serious about it. “Don’t waste your time with them, Bull. They’re just asshole shems with too much money and smarts.”

Krem said, “I have Solas in my Northern History class, the guy is an intolerable know-it-all. And Dorian, the daddy’s boy, is a privileged piece of shit.” The vint’s face shifted from annoyance to something more neutral, “Cullen, the other guy in the club, he’s pretty decent, real nice Chantry type. Don’t know what he’s doing with the other two.”

Bull nodded along as his friends talked about the three men with varying degrees of dislike and annoyance. He personally had know idea about the three as it was his first semester at Haven Community College, but they sounded interesting. Definitely the people he’d like to keep an eye on.

“Speak of the Demon,” Krem muttered and elbowed Bull in the side. He pointed across the library towards the stairs to the upper level. “See the dark haired guy with the gold jacket? Yeah, that’s Dorian. He’s as venomous as he is pretty.” 

Bull whistled low, the guy was handsome point blank with styled hair and black pants to go with the dull gold jacket. “I bet he could wear a curtain and still look good in it.”

Dalish chortled, “Dorian makes amazing art. You should go to the gallery in Building 13, lot of his work is in there right now. It’s some deep stuff.” 

Bull watched Dorian until the guy vanished behind thick bookshelves. “Really? Huh,”

Rocky looked from Bull to the bookshelves and grinned, “You want to go talk to him, don’t you?” 

Bull returned the grin, “You know me, I like pretty things. About as much as I love a good challenge.” Three supposed chess masters at a community school didn’t add up in Bull’s mind, and he wanted to find out why. An exclusive club like that had to have some secrets, and he’d get to test his own chess skills against the best the school had to offer. 

Krem shook his head, “Don’t say we didn’t warn you. But if that Altus gives you any trouble let me know, I’ll kick his pompous ass back to Tevinter.” 

“Look,” Skinner grabbed their attention with a snap of her fingers and pointed back to the staircase. “There’s Solas and Cullen.” 

Bull turned and studied the other two, one was an elf with half a shaved head, the other half woven into braided dreads,. The other a fine-faced man with amazing ginger-blond hair. They walked close together, seemingly deep conversation as they headed where Dorian disappeared. They wore simple clothes, though Solas came off more as a hipster. Maybe the elf was into new age stuff as he had some kind of animal jawbone on a necklace. 

“So,” Bull leaned back with his hands folded on his stomach, “Any other secret clubs I should know about?”

His guys laughed and made some joke about a swimming pool on the third floor and slipped into easy conversation of classes, and past teachers. Bull focused on his boys, but in the back of his mind he puzzled over the three sole members of the exclusive chess club. 

\-------

Several days passed before Bull thought of the Haven chess club as more than a passing thought. Between work, school, and a new home he was plenty busy. By the start of his second week the only time he had to talk to his guys was during that one hour at midday where they met in the library and chewed the fat. 

It was frustrating that he wasn’t able to spend more time with them, but there was nothing he could do about it. Unfortunately the others couldn’t make it to the latest meetup so Bull wandered on his own. 

The library was at the center of campus and was technically in the basement. The top floor contained multiple computers for students to use and lead to the underground hallways that could take students around the main cluster of buildings. The lower floor, open to the first, held all the books, the tutoring center, and a small coffee shop. 

Bull considered getting a computer to check his emails when he saw Dorian, Solas and Cullen argue quietly as they drifted to the back of the library and Bull followed. Curiosity and boredom gave him enough motivation, and if he wanted to know more about the chess club then why beat around the bush?

The three settled at a table between bookshelves where they continued their hushed conversation. Bull thought he had pretty good hearing, but couldn’t catch what they were saying without making himself obvious. 

With no point in eavesdropping he approached and Cullen was the first to notice. He smiled like a real prince charming, all warmth and friendliness. 

“Oh, hello, did you need something?” Cullen kept his gaze on Bull and his words sounded honest, definitely the Chantry type Krem pinned him for. As for the other two, that was a different story.

“We’re having a private discussion,” The ‘vint, Dorian, sneered. Now up close, Bull saw he had piercings in his ears and the head of a snake tattoo on his hand. He wore the same jacket as before but now with maroon pants that Bull liked better. 

“Dorian,” Cullen said, no real warning in his voice, “Sorry, forgive him. Did you need help with something?”

Bull glanced at Solas who watched Bull impassively, almost bored going by his slumped posture and gaze that never reached Bull’s eyes. 

“Yes, actually,” Bull smiled to Cullen, “I hear you guys have a chess club and I’d like to join.” 

The response was immediate. Dorian half stood in his chair to give a firm, vehement “no.” Cullen started to say something but was drowned out by Dorian who went into a long, and colorful list of reasons why Bull could not join. Solas perked up, as though the conversation were finally interesting enough.

“Hush, Dorian. You are but one voice of this club. Let us hear what this Qunari has to say.” Solas spoke calmly, but he had the smug face of a snake. Dorian plopped back into his seat, face flushed red and Bull wasn’t certain if it was from anger or not. 

“Well, um,” Cullen cleared his throat, “To join you need approval from all three of us. Generally you’d do so by testing your skill against ours at chess.”

Bull nodded, “Sounds simple to me.”

“We only accept the best of the best,” Dorian added with a huff. The ‘vint refused to look Bull in the eye. “I doubt a Qunari would have the mental capacity to match our own.”

“Much less the free will,” Solas said. The two shared a smirk but Bull shrugged the comments off. He’s heard worse. 

Cullen glared at both of them, “As I said, you are welcome to challenge us. . . um?” 

“The Iron Bull. I don’t have any time right now but would you three be free after two thirty on Wednesday?” Bull planned to do more unpacking but that could be put off. Once the packing was done and he got through this week at work he’ll have the free time he’s been dying for. 

“That works for me.” Cullen said.

Dorian frowned, “I could make it work, but it’ll only be a waste of time.”

“Then we’re in agreement,” Solas finished. He nodded to Bull, “Met us here at that time, and come well prepared.”

\-------

The Iron Bull did not know what to make of Cullen, Dorian and Solas. All three of them were distinctly different but their shared bond as chess masters kept them tied together. Dorian seemed to be the only one against new members, or just Qunari in general and Bull understood that. If all three needed to be in agreement then Dorian alone would be ultimate judge of membership. But that wasn’t quite right either. 

Bull asked about Dorian and the others among his class peers. Everyone knew of Dorian, and they either loved him or hated him. Either a brilliant artist and master of style and fashion, or a spoiled rich kid with too much money and attitude. One guy amusingly answered, “Dorian punched me in the face one time. It was awesome.”

Cullen was liked no matter who you asked. He was helpful, friendly and an honor student. When not with the chess club he taught self-defence classes and played tabletop games at a local game shop. 

No one seemed to know what they thought about Solas. He was like a cat, friendly when he wanted, and aloof when it suited him. Intelligent, and thoughtful, but also distant and smug. 

 

“You’re obsessed,” Krem said. They had eaten and were in their usual spot at the library. Skinner and Dalish cuddled together in the big chair. The sly dogs got there first, so Bull sat straight in a chair designed for a human with his ass hanging off the sides. 

“I’m curious,” Bull said, “They’re a puzzle and I’m gathering all the pieces.”

“Some pieces make a bomb.” Rocky motioned putting pieces together and mimicked the sounds of an explosion, “Big ones depending on the parts and those three are volatile chemicals.”

“I guess I’ll find out soon enough.” Bull said. “I play against them in about two hours.”

“Come on, Bull,” Dalish chirped, “Let’s talk about something else. You still available for for Thursday Night Thunder? It’s never the same without you.”

“Hell yeah I am. That waitress, Cathy, yeah? She was definitely checking Krem out and I want see him finally get laid.” Everyone teased Krem about the pretty waitress, a dwarf with pretty eyes and silky hair. 

Bull idly noticed that he hadn’t seen Dorian, Cullen or Solas come in. But he pushed that thought out, this was time with his boys. Their conversation a good stress relief before his last class of the day and his chess battle. 

\-------

The trio of danger waited for him at the table. A simple wooden chess board already set up and Cullen sat across an empty seat clearly meant for him. Bull took his seat, ass sore from sitting in too small chairs all day but he’ll deal with it. Cullen smiled by greeting and made the first move. And the match began.

“Are you new to Haven?” Cullen chatted politely between moves.

“Yeah, started this semester. It’s a nice school. The city is kinda shit but hey, that could describe just about any city, you know?” 

Cullen nodded in agreement, “If one looks deep enough, yes. What are you studying?”

Bull grinned, very happy to answer this question, “Tourism and hospitality,” he said loud and proud. “It’s great stuff.” 

“Really? I hadn’t expected a Qunari to, ah,” Cullen looked like he were searching for the right words, at least the ones most politically correct.

“To spy on people for the Qun?” Solas added in. The elf hovered behind Bull, quiet save the occasional hummed note after Bull would make a move. 

Dorian nodded in eager approval, “Allows terrorists to travel freely I suspect.”

Bull ignored the digs. “Nope, I just like people. And if I can learn about people from other cultures, and help them understand a different culture then I’m happy.”

“I like that,” Cullen smiled. He took Bull’s Queen with his knight but Bull planned for that. “I’m studying Criminal Justice myself. I’ve started my second year this semester and then I’m going to transfer to Skyhold State and finish up my degree.”

“No kidding? That’s what I plan on doing.” Bull moved a pawn, a move that gave both Solas and Cullen pause for a brief moment. Bull kept talking, “I’m hoping to get a scholarship to Skyhold when I finish my two years here. Also, check.”

Cullen stared at the pieces on the board, more focused than before. There was a brief flicker of shock across his face and Bull grinned. “Clever move,” Cullen said. He moved his bishop to protect his king but Bull took it out with his knight and that was check mate. “Good Game, The Iron Bull.” 

They shook hands and Cullen stood to let Dorian take the seat. Cullen took the next seat down, face ducked for a short moment, and when he looked back up Bull noticed a flush on his cheeks. Interesting, but Bull didn’t have the time to focus on that as Dorian cleared his throat.

“So by sheer luck you defeated Cullen dear, but you shan't be so lucky with me.” Dorian didn’t sit in his chair, he lay in it as though it were a throne; one elbow on table so that he may rest his chin on the back of his hand. What was sneering disdain became charm and casual grace as Dorian coyly watched Bull through long eyelashes and kohl-lined eyes. 

Bull grunted, kept his expression neutral to see how Dorian would act. Even when Dorian sneered he was drop dead gorgeous, but to see him like this, all sultry smiles, was so much better. The man pulled off his jacket to show the skin-tight black shirt he wore underneath. 

“Would you care to make the first move?” Dorian rolled his shoulders, used the motion to stretch his neck and bare his throat for one tantalizing second. It took Bull a moment to register the question and make his move. 

Cullen was no easy opponent, and Bull did get lucky with him. The guy had a solid early game but one distracted move allowed Bull to break through his defense and set a trap. Dorian, though, Bull thought he was going to lose his fucking mind. Every shift, roll and flex of his body in that tight shirt and tight pants caught Bull’s eye every time. Dorian had a rockin’ body and paired with that face? Un-fuckin’-believable. 

Bull would move a piece to counter one of Dorian’s moves, only to belatedly realize he missed one of Dorian’s pieces. It couldn’t have been there before could it? Dorian stretched, arms up and back-arched and Bull realized Dorian had cheated. Bull couldn’t miss so many of Dorian’s pieces, not when he couldn’t take his eyes of Dorian. Stupid sexy ‘vints and their stupid sexy bodies.

If Dorian wanted to play the flirt and tease game then Bull was happy to play along.

“Do you perform this show for everyone, or just for lucky guys like me.” He winked to Dorian when the ‘vint stopped mid-flex, then push through the rest of the motion. “Because I could watch you all day, big guy.” 

Dorian shifted once after his move, tense in the shoulders until he relaxed and matched Bull’s gaze. “How could you not when faced with such perfection?” 

Somewhere behind Bull Solas snorted and motioned something to Cullen that was just a blur in Bull’s peripheral. A real flush smeared across Cullen’s face and the man turned his head to hide it. Bull looked back to Dorian who tried to hide his uncomfortable fidgeting. 

“Mm-hm, I bet you’d look even more perfect stretched out across a bed.”

That got Dorian sputtering, his face as red as Cullen’s but he didn’t hide it nearly half as well. Bull took his move to set up another trap, and pushed, “You single? Because I’d love to take you out to dinner.”

“This isn’t funny!” Dorian snapped at Solas. Bull couldn’t see what the elf was doing but whatever it was got Dorian rilled up even more. “As if I’d go out with a big, grey lummox like you.”

Bull flexed his arms to show off his impressive muscles. His shirt had the half-sleeves and fit him a bit tight, but it had the desired effect as Dorian swallowed. The ‘vint made his move and looked away, but Bull had him. He sprung his trap and had checkmate in three turns.

Dorian left the chair to storm over to a bookshelf and hide his back to the rest of them. 

Bull called out, “Nice view.” Because damn, that plush ass. Dorian bristled and looked ready to storm off had Solas not interrupted.

“You were the first to flirt with him, Dorian.” Solas said and the elf moved around the table to sit in the chair. “Batting your eyes and stretching to show off yourself.”

“It’s called strategy,” Dorian answered with a huff. He came back to the table and sat next to Cullen to shoot glares at Bull. 

“Oh, is that what you call cheating?” Bull helped Solas reset the pieces but watched the elf who had a clever grin on his face. The guy looked like he was plotting something evil. Actually plotting in that big brain of his. 

Dorian scoffed, “You have no proof that I cheated.” He looked like he were about to say more on the matter when Cullen elbowed him in the sides and the two whispered to one another. Bull thought he could make out some words but before he could really listen Solas cleared his throat. The elf already made the first move.

“Tell me, The Iron Bull, what do you do for fun?” Solas said. 

Bull shrugged, “The usual. My friends and I like to hit up bars and we’ll do netflix marathons every now and then. Personally, I like to go to the gym and work out.”

“I can tell, you’re quite muscular.” Solas spoke with a smooth, almost purr-like quality. He had the look of a snake curled and hidden in the grass. Bull was curious but also wary. The fact that these three were buried ass deep in mystery didn’t help. 

Bull played it easy, and gave his shoulders a roll to show off. “You don’t get this kind of body without a little bit of work. But I’m guessing the gym isn’t much of your scene.”

Three moves in and Solas had Bull thinking hard. Already the elf put pressure on Bull’s queen and if he didn’t play his next move right it could be game over then and there. 

Solas gave Bull time to think, and after a moment said, “We all enjoy a particular scene, and while not the gym it is physically and mentally challenging.”

“Now that just sounds like sex,” Bull moved his queen way out. There was nothing that could take it, but he knew that he was stalling at this point. Solas hummed and moved a pawn forward. Did he make a mistake? Why would he take the time to move a pawn?

“Familiar with sex are you?”

Bull grunted, and put off his answer until after he thought about his next move. “I like it if that’s what you’re asking. As long as my partner has a good time I enjoy it very much.” 

“The Qun is very liberal about sex, isn’t it?” Solas moved his bishop and Bull thought it was the end of the match. No matter what he did Solas’ bishop and queen were ready to bear down on his king and any move he could make would just stall. Shit, the others weren’t kidding when they said Solas was good. 

“It is, but I’m not a part of the Qun anymore. Left few years ago and never looked back.” He tried to sound casual about it. His reasons for leaving the Qun were personal, not exactly the thing he wanted to share with three strangers, but he’s learned it’s better to be upfront about his standing with the Qun.

“Interesting. It’s not often one comes across a Qunari without the Qun.” 

Solas was really trying to get a raise out of him, and it wasn’t going to work. After two years he was plenty used to these kinds of comments. Didn’t mean that that there would be the odd comment that’d get under his skin.

“Call me a special snowflake.” Bull took a risk and moved his queen. 

Solas smiled like a fox and attacked Bull’s king with his knight. “Checkmate. A valiant attempt, Iron Bull, but you should have watched the board more carefully.”

“You’re quite good,” Cullen said, he gave Dorian a long look and the ‘vint admitted that Bull showed some talent. 

“If you would give us a moment to talk, Iron Bull.” Solas nodded towards the main area of the library. Bull gave them their space, and figured that he wasn’t going to make it into the secret club, not with the way Solas and Dorian treated him. He made his effort and now he’ll have a story to tell his guys. The chess matches were good, all three of them very skilled, and Bull would like to play against them again if he could.

It didn’t take the three long to come to some sort of decision and and approach him. Solas spoke, while Dorian and Cullen hung back. 

“We have talked and decided that your skill is sufficient to join the club, but we are unsure if it is the right club for you. We operate differently from most clubs here.” Solas had a smug look on his face again, like he were in on some big secret that Bull couldn’t figure out.

“Really? Hadn’t noticed.” Bull tried to understand what sort of game these three were playing. They gave him a fair chance, but this seemed to be more than about chess. What more? He had no idea that it was that part that worried him a bit.

Solas continued, “We’ve decided to invite you to our next meeting this Friday. There we can discus this further. Should you decide our club is not for you then you’d be free to leave.” 

Dorian grumbled something vaguely racist which warranted a sharp look from Cullen. “The meeting starts around five pm. We meet in the basement in building eight, room sixteen.”

Five pm on Friday, yeah, he could make that work so long as he could get someone to cover his work shift. “I’ll be there.”

“We look forward to it.”

\-------

Bull found a guy to cover for him on Friday, and his two classes for the day ended up canceled so he stayed home and managed to unpack the rest of his things. His apartment was close to the school, and rather small for a big guy like him but he didn’t need much space. Give him a place to sleep and he’s set. Still, it felt good to get everything out of boxes and enjoy a clean living space. 

Around four-thirty he headed over to the college not quite sure what he was about get into. Campus was still busy, but the majority of the day people were gone and the cafeteria was closed. Bull wished he had thought to snack on something before he headed over.

Cullen, Dorian and Solas were all in the room when he arrived. They sat around a round table, a board between them and a match already in progress. Cullen nodded to him in greeting but quickly turned back to his game against Solas. Bull took the quiet moment to look around.

The room was large, but the majority of it was taken up by metal shelves loaded with boxes and bags of various things. On the other side was a large couch that looked too big to get through the door and beside it a pair of lockers with a thick lock attached to them. All in all it was rather bland with white walls and no windows. 

Cullen got his attention with a wave of his hand. “Sorry about this, but Solas wanted us to replay our games with you.” Bull looked at the board and saw it was identical to his game with Cullen near the end. “Solas said the strategy you used with us isn’t your normal style, is that true?”

“Yeah, actually.” Bull said, surprised that Solas could infer that from three games like one of those psychic palm readers or such. “Thought I’d use more subtle strategies to show off.” 

Solas hummed, “It is good to be flexible.” The two of them reset the board and motioned for Bull to grab a chair from the wall and join them. It wasn’t a fold up chair but an actual Qunari sized one. He wondered if they brought it in just for him.

Dorian sulked in his chair, like a child that didn’t get his way. It was cute and when Bull flashed Dorian a smile the ‘vint sneered. Cullen and Solas paid it no mind. 

“So,” Bull began before his could get awkward, “Let’s not beat around the bush, tell me all about the dark secrets in your little club.”

That earned a smile from Cullen and even Solas. Bull didn’t think Solas could make a sincere expression much less give an honest smile. 

“The ‘dark secret’ as you put it is quite simple.” Dorian said. “We play chess, and fuck. The secret part is that no one knows we’re doing it.”

Solas added, “It is a means of stress relief, and an activity we all find quite enjoyable. We have our kinks, and we help satisfy each other.”

Bull was blind-sighted but damn if it didn’t make sense in hindsight. It also raised a lot of questions. “Okay, question. You let me in because I’m good at chess or because you want to fuck me? If you want to fuck you just have to ask, but a guy gotta know.”

“You are quite skilled at chess, Iron Bull.” Solas said, “Which is why we considered to let you in. However, I did say that this club may not be for you, which brings us here. In short, you weren’t invited for the purpose of sex, but to ask if you would be interested.”

That felt good to hear. Bull liked sex, he liked it a lot, but the thought of being invited just so he could be used didn’t sound particularly fun. It was still a lot to take in. Three attractive men invited him to join their sex games and that was awesome, just a sudden surprise. They gave him time to think things over, but Bull was well settled on his answer.

“Challenging chess games and sex, how can I say no?” He smirked, and the other three looked pleased, even Dorian though the ‘vint tried to hide it.

“We’re happy to hear that.” Solas’s smirk was back, not smug, but pleased. “We have a few rules regarding our play. The first is your discretion and secrecy. What happens in this room stays in this room, along with personal tastes. 

“Second, we have a safe word and it is periwinkle. If a person can’t speak, then they’ll have a bell they can drop or squeeze a partner’s hand three times. Third rule is that while in this room penetrative sex is limited to toys. 

“And lastly. Lose a game or cheat and you’ll be punished.”

Bull saw Cullen squirm a little and damn if this wasn’t getting him a little hot under the collar. “I assume you have other safety measures as well? Like a first aid kit?”

“There’s a large one in the lockers, complete with safety scissors. However, since you are new, you would understand that we’d wish to start things slow.”

“Of course,” Bull said. Trust was the key word for these kinds of things, he understood that. Hell, starting slow was a big turn on for him. Savor the moment, and draw things out, it was stuff like that that got him really going. 

Solas got up from the table and opened the one of the metal lockers with the key. Bull caught a glimpse inside and saw a manner of sex toys and colorful dildos. Solas pulled two navy blue anal plugs from a shelf complete with remote controllers. 

“Punishment is simple, Iron Bull. Those who lose a chess match must play their next game with a distraction. These vary, but this would be a simple start.”

Cullen sighed, “You are cruel, Solas.”

“I thought I was being kind, this is what you called the most pleasurable punishment.” 

“And the most distracting,” Cullen muttered.

“Iron Bull, though you did lose to me, that first loss will not be counted against you as you were not part of the club then. However, Cullen let himself get distracted, and dear Dorian cheated and became distracted.”

Dorian was oddly quiet, his face turned away from them but Bull could see the slight blush upon his cheeks. Cullen leaned over and whispered something to the ‘vint that perked him up while deepening his flush. Solas slid the plugs to them and motioned for Bull to join him at the board. 

Bull didn’t know where he wanted to look, at the new game Solas started or to Cullen and Dorian who made their way to the couch, quick hands at work on their pants. Solas cleared his throat and Bull hesitantly gave the elf his attention. 

“You seem quite good at reading your opponent,” Solas said and moved his knight before his pawns.

Bull grunted in response, eyes on the board as he won’t make the same mistake as last time, “It comes in handy.”

“Chess is a beautiful sport, a perfect match of minds and wills. We find it pairs nicely with our extracurricular activities.” 

There was no rhyme or reason for Solas’ moves, Bull thought, like the elf had several different strategies going at once rather than one. And it was just one, Solas’ moves connected together perfectly by no other means than design. Bull stared long and hard at the board and had nearly forgotten about the other two until he heard hushed moans of pleasure. 

Bull glanced at Solas who watched the two behind them with luscious approval, and that was all the excuse Bull needed to turn his head. 

Dorian was pressed back against the couch arm, his back supported by a throw pillow and Cullen tucked neatly between his legs. Their foreheads rubbed together as they opened the other up with fingers. A light sheen of sweat lingered on their faces and traced their exposed necks. Bull nearly grabbed himself through his pants, but chose to show restraint. 

“Just enough to get the plugs in,” Solas tisked. 

Dorian groaned in response, but the two worked faster and soon worked their plugs in one at a time. Realizing he spent too much time staring, Bull turned back the their game but the board had been reset and Solas handed him one of the controls for the plugs. 

“Cullen, if you would grab another board for you and Bull.” Solas said, then to Bull, “It is custom to ask for consent before play begins, even if it was given beforehand. And you remember the watchword?”

“Periwinkle”

“Good. Should any of us say it everything stops for all of us.”

Bull nodded as he liked those rules. Cullen set the new board on one side of the table while Solas and Dorian took the other. A pink blush stayed on Cullen’s cheeks, and he wiped his brow with the back of his sleeve. 

“Do you still want to go through with this?” Bull said, to which Cullen said he was and repeated the watchword. Bull grinned and switched the plug to its lowest setting for a brief moment to see Cullen’s face redden. 

He bit back a moan before making his first move on the board, “I don’t suppose I need to ask if you are a dom.”

“Dom, sub, switch, I’ll play whatever part my partner likes.” Bull matched his moves to the ones Solas used earlier against him. Cullen seemed to have recognized this at once but lost his attention as Bull set the virbrator to medium, Cullen stifled his mouth and took several moments to make his move. 

Across from them, Dorian seemed to have no qualms about hiding his sounds, indecent moans expressed by his deep, rich voice. Solas looked absolutely wicked, with the vibrator on its highest setting no doubt. 

For several turns Bull switched on the vibrator when it was Cullen’s turn to move, but after the twelfth time he kept it off. Cullen immediately shifted, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to find the pleasure his body had come to expect. It looked like torture upon Cullen’s face to think through his body’s need for stimulation. Bull didn’t touch the vibrator for several more turns, then turned it to the highest setting as Cullen reached for his piece. 

The effect was immediate, Cullen collapsed over the table, lip bitten to muffle a cry of pleasure. Not far behind him was Dorian, whose hands trembled and twitched. The vint’ must want to touch himself something fierce. His hips rolled and bucked in vain for something more than the plug. 

In case Cullen thought Bull were ignoring him, he gave the man a powerful buzz with the vibrator and the guy came with a groan. Cullen’s body relaxed, tho his eyes stayed trained upon the board. After a moment of rest Bull offered to get some paper towels from a nearby bathroom to clean up. Cullen politely declined and sleepily told Bull of cleaning supplies in the other locker. 

“You still have at match to finish, Bull, Cullen.” Solas said airily, his voice almost drowned out by the torrent of moans and quiet mewls from Dorian who kept playing through the onslaught. A quick glance at the board told Bull that he played admirably the whole time. Cullen too, Bull could tell the man played his best defence but Bull had broken the line and was only several moves from checkmate.

 

Dorian and Cullen snoozed upon the couch, the cushions wide enough for them to spoon, and a soft blanket wrapped around them. 

At Solas’ request Bull replayed his match with Cullen. The elf hummed, “It is good. Cullen likes to talk to his opponents, even in formal matches. He has worked quite hard to work upon his focus, and you did not make it easy for him.” Solas added with a smirk. “As for Dorian, he cheats far too much. He’s an excellent player, if only he’d play fair.”

Bull nodded and looked over at the two. After the games the plugs came out and Bull and Solas provided the aftercare before Solas sent them to the couch to rest.

“How’d you get that thing in here anyway?”

“Magic,” Solas laughed.


End file.
